Home
by Cithariza
Summary: "They will be okay because of the influence you had on them. You are now a guiding force in their lives." Post-Endgame. Contains spoilers so don't read unless you've seen Endgame or don't mind having it spoiled.


**A/N: OMG. I just watched "Endgame"! I'm so upset. So, in a nutshell, I guess this my version of a tribute/epilogue to Wally. Please excuse any major typos/grammatical errors, I wanted to get this out to you guys as fast as possible.**

**I wrote this while listening to the song "Home" by Shannon Labrie, so I definitely suggest listening to this song while reading this. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Home

by: Cithariza

{*}

As quickly as the pain started, it ceased.

Wally's opened his eyes slowly, immediately regretting the decision as his retinas were greeted by the brightness of his new environment. After several agonizing moments, the speedster's eyes finally adjusted to the intensity.

White. As far as the eye could see, there was nothing but whiteness around him. Wally slowly turned around in a circle, taking in the vast emptiness; the stillness.

"Where am I?" Wally thought to himself, hoping that the answer would become apparent to him. A sudden chill ran down Wally's spine, dispelling the stillness, as a presence behind him became evident-an all too familiar presence.

The red head spun around, confirming his suspicion. "Kent?"

"Good to see you again, kid, though I wish it were under more pleasant circumstances."

"Kent, what's going on?" Wally asked, the confusion he felt becoming too overwhelming.

"What do you remember, Wally?"

The younger Flash was about to respond that he couldn't remember anything when a sudden barrage of memories shot through his mind like a lightning flash. Black Beetle, the MFDs, running, his final request to Barry…

Green eyes widened as the realization took hold of him. "I…." He shook his head, unable to bring himself to voice it.

Instead he asked, "Did we stop it? Is the Earth safe?"

A pained smile settled upon the old man's face as he chuckled darkly. "The Earth is safe…for now."

What little restraint Wally had ceased once he heard the man's words, his temper flaring. "What do you mean 'for now'? Are you saying after everything I did, after everything and _everyone _I gave up, that the world is still in danger?"

Kent firmly, yet gently, laid a hand on Wally's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "That is how it must be, Wally. The survival of the universe hangs in the balance of order and chaos. Should one cease to exist, then all will be destroyed. We are nothing more than pawns in the cosmos' perpetual chess match."

The boy bowed his head. "Spoken like a true Lord of Order," he muttered bitterly.

Silence befell the two fallen heroes as Kent dropped his hand from Wally's shoulder. Wally didn't notice though, for he was lost in his thoughts. Wally jumped slightly as Kent began to speak again, dragging him out of his reverie.

"If you were given a second chance, knowing full well what the consequences were, would you have not done what you did?"

Wally's head snapped back to the man before him, taken aback by the question. He thought back on the events that led up to his demise, he thought of his family and friends. Most of all, he thought of Artemis.

Slowly, he shook his head. "No. I couldn't let the world be destroyed, not when I had the chance to prevent it." He stared at Kent intently; challenging the older man to question is response.

Instead, the redhead was met with the cool gaze of brilliant blue eyes. He could see no judgment in the azure orbs, only empathy.

"And that is the hero's curse." Kent stated solemnly.

"Yeah," Wally conceded, "I just wish I could see my family and friends one more time, to be sure they're alright."

The old man peered over Wally's head before looking back at the redheaded male. "So, why don't you?" Lifting his arm, the centenarian pointed to something behind Wally.

Quirking an eyebrow, Wally turned around. The whiteness that had first been there was gone, instead, it was replaced with ice. He was back in the Arctic, watching as the Flash and Impulse finished neutralizing the MFD. He saw his teammates cheering as Kaldur and M'gann helped the two heroes steady themselves. He saw Artemis looking around for him. He saw Barry approach her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He saw Artemis crumple to the ground as she began to sob, as M'gann came to her side to provide comfort for her loss.

Wally took a step forward, wanting nothing more than to comfort his girlfriend. But, as soon as tried, the scene changed. He was now in front of his parents' house, watching as Artemis knocked on the door. He saw his parents' faces scrunch up in sadness as they took his girlfriend into their arms as they all wept.

Before Wally could react, he was transported to a different sight—a beautiful park where several statues stood, including one of himself. He saw his family and friends standing before it, the tears spilling down their cheeks as they stared up at his visage. He could feel the flurry of emotions that engulfed all of them: sorrow, anger, and, perhaps most intensely—pride.

The scene changed again, more quickly this time, to the Watchtower, where he saw Dick and Kaldur talking about his best friend's impending sabbatical. Though he still wore his cowl, Wally knew his best friend well enough to know that he was trying to put on a brave face while deep down, flashbacks of his parents' death were bombarding him.

Several more snapshots of time quickly passed before Wally, showing the depth of his impact on the world before one scene appeared.

He was back in the park where he statue stood, but this time, only one figured stood: Impulse. He looked different though, having discarded his original costume. Instead, he wore Wally's former costume, and the dead Kid Flash knew in that moment that the kid would do him proud.

Another figure joined the new Kid Flash, looking much different than before. Artemis, adorned in her Tigress costume, minus the black hair, began to talk to Impulse. It was then, as he watched them converse, that he knew everything would be okay.

A tugging sensation filled Wally's senses, pulling him back into the whiteness.

Kent was still there, watching him expectantly. "Well?"

A sad smirk graced the young man's face. "I think they'll be okay."

Kent gave him a knowing smile. "Death is but the stone cast into the water, the catalyst that causes a rippling effect in the lives of the people we've touched. They will be okay because of the influence you had on them. You are now a guiding force in their lives."

Wally felt a warm sensation emanating from within him, knowing that the former Doctor Fate spoke the truth. Though he physically was no longer with them, he knew his presence was still there.

"You've grown up so much since I last saw you, Wally," Kent began, "and I'm very glad I got to see you one last time. But now I must go."

"Go?" Wally echoed, "go where?"

A woman materialized near them, gazing at Kent adoringly. He looked at her and gave her a loving smile before turning back to Wally.

"Home, kid. Home. As do you."

Kent walked over to the woman, whose hand was extended out to him. He grabbed it gingerly, his free hand extended out to Wally as he bade the young boy farewell.

"Go home, Wally."

"Kent, wait! Where do I go?" Wally yelled running toward them. No matter how hard he tried, it seemed the former speedster could never close the distance between them. Kent shot him a final smile and a wave goodbye before a great flash of light took over Wally's sight.

Once the light vanished, Wally saw that he wasn't alone like he thought he'd be. Countless people stood around him, their arms spread wide in a welcoming gesture. Though he could not see specific faces amongst the sea of people, a voice within Wally knew that he was standing before loved ones—people who had died long before him; people who had yet to live. His family, his legacy, stood before him, proudly welcoming home.

He approached them, knowing this is where he was supposed to be. A great light surrounded them all, and for the first time since arriving, Wally finally felt at peace.

He was finally home.

{*}

**A/N: It's been a while since I"ve written anything, so I'm a little rusty. I really hope you guys enjoyed this, I knew after watching Endgame that I had to write something. And I've always loved watching Kent Nelson and Wally interacting...Denial was one of my favorite episodes, and I always wanted to write a one-shot with them. I hope I did them Justice. Please let me know what you thought, I'd greatly appreciate it. I hope to return to fanfiction sometime in the summer, school right now is just too crazy to continue any of my multi-chapter stories. **

**Thanks so much for reading! **


End file.
